Sick Benefits
by FuckTheAUTHORity
Summary: Annabeth gets sick and Percy volunteers to take care of her despite her protests. She's in love with him but is afraid of ruining their friendship. Will she be able to resist him while he cares for her? Does she want to? Are there sometimes benefits to being sick?


Annabeth POV:

Here I am completely sick, poisoned by another encounter with a basilisk that I got a little too close to. It released its poisonous gas whilst it died and I wasn't quick enough to get away. Normally, I would be in the infirmary but it's currently full because of a recent attack from several leucrocotae. Percy was the only one available to take care of me. I protested saying that he has other obligations like teaching the new campers in swords class and cleaning up for cabin inspection. I didn't, of course, tell him the real reason I didn't want him doting on me. Lately there's been tension between us caused by my obvious feelings for him and his not so obvious ones for me. I'm pretty sure I'm in love with him and I don't know if he's just too oblivious to realize it or if he's purposely not acknowledging the fact because he wants to stay friends. Regardless of his motivations him completely ignoring every little hint and smile that I drop just for him is unnerving and has caused me to shy away from him in recent events. He seemed to notice this, which is why he jumped at the chance to be the one to nurse me back to help. Now he loomed over me making me want to lean up and kiss him through the pain, dragging his face down to me and pulling him half onto the bed. I don't though, he means too much to me to ruin our friendship in a moment of weakness.

I lie in bed groaning while Percy stares at me with a look of helplessness on his face. I start to shiver uncontrollably, it's freezing! "You're cold?" Percy asks, but it comes out as more of a statement. "Wait here!" he says. But he's already out the cabin door before I can remind him that I'm not going anywhere. A few minutes later he comes back his arms loaded with two pillows, two blankets, and his old teddy bear Mr. Snuggley. Grover and me were the only two campers who knew about his teddy bear. Grover thought it was this huge embarassing secret and wouldn't stop teasing Percy. I teased him too, but secretly I thought it was cute and I was glad that he trusted me with his secrets. He raced over to my bedside and motioned for me to sit up. I slowly complied, and he tucked both pillows behind my back horizontally, one on top of the other. He leaned in to tuck me into one of the blankets. His hand accidentally brushed my thigh and I saw him blush and whip it away from me like it was on fire. He bent down to pick up the other blanket and his teddy, and I saw him use the other blanket to wrap the teddy in, like a little newborn baby. Then he offered the bundle to me shyly and blushing harder than before. Even though it hurt to move I couldn't help from leaning over and kissing his cheek as I grabbed Mr. Snuggles and settled him into my arms like he was my own child. It was that moment that all doubts left my mind and I was absolutely sure that I was in love with my best friend. "What was that for?" he asked, in regards to the kiss. "Nothing, just you being adorable." I replied. Oops! I didn't mean to say that last part out loud. "You think I'm adorable?" Percy said. I looked over blushing and expected to see his signature smirk and a raised eyebrow. Instead, I was greeted with a small smile and soft eyes that looked almost...loving? No! He doesn't feel that way about me, I really need to stop getting my hopes up. "Oh I'm sorry, did I say adorable? I meant horrible, words sound so similar these days." I said with an internal groan because he was giving me that look again. That look that seems to say "I know you're lying but that's okay because you're cute and the only girl I could ever want is you so please be mine forever and ever?" but I'm sure some of it is just my imagination...or all of it.

"Hey c'mon that's not true, you know you love me." Percy said and my heart about stopped. I went perfectly still and I knew my face was giving everything away. I looked everywhere but at Percy as I said "Tha-that's ridiculous, yo-your completely obnoxious, incredibly annoying, totally oblivious, and over confident a-and" I looked him in his gorgeous sea green eyes and knew I couldn't keep myself from continuing "absolutely right...and while it may not be logical and often reduces me to a blushing idiot, it's the truth" I say, looking like a blushing idiot. I stare at him, and for the first time since I came to camp, I leave my expression completely unguarded, letting him bear witness to all the pain, longing, desire, and pure need that I feel being around him. There is a long pause in which you can only hear the sounds of our breathing, mine coming out shakily at my admission. I dart my eyes away from him, unable to stand his blank expression any longer. I stare at Mr. Snuggley, on the verge of tears because I just know I ruined our friendship and Percy still hasn't said anything. I don't dare move as I hear a shift on the bed, fearing that he is leaving me.

I about die when I feel a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around my waist, and Percy's head bury itself in my neck. I shiver as I feel his lips brush across my throat, once...twice. Then, I feel his warm calloused hand on my face as he delicately turns me to look him in the eye. He grants me the same unguarded look as I provided him with just moments before. In it, I see how much he cares about me, protects me, lo-loves...me. I feel myself involuntarily move forward and he meets me halfway, pulling me into a soft, sweet kiss. Unlike our rushed one up on Mt. St. Helens, this one is slow and deliberate. When he pulls away, he kisses the tip of my nose and I smile but it turns into a grimace from the pain of the poison in my body. Percy looks alarmed as he realizes I shouldn't be moving and he pushes me slowly down onto the bed. When I'm lying down sprawled on the bed fully, he leans down to kiss me one more time. This one is taunting, the kind that leaves you want-needing more. He pulls away and gives me a cocky smile, "So," he says "I'm horrible huh?" "Oh shut up!" I say but I can't seem to keep a grin off my face. "Oh, and by the way," he says at me with that look that I now can identify as lovingly " I absolutely love you too, Annabeth." I groan and exclaim "Just kiss me already!" He gives me a smirk and says "Well somebody's a little needy today hmm? No more kissing today I'm afraid, doctor's orders." I growl at him "Godsdammnit Percy! Get over here or I will jump out of this bed and tackle you to the floor! Even poisoned I can still kick your butt!" "Alright, alright!" he says holding his hands up in surrender. He walks to the bed and slowly lowers himself onto it. He lays down behind me putting his hands around my waist and pulling me flush up against him. I bite my lip holding back a wide smile and eventually struggle enough to turn over. Normally I would never show this level of weakness to another demigod, but this was Percy, my...boyfriend? Friend with benefits? Soulmate? All three?! "Hey Percy?" I say blushing slightly. "Hmm?" he responds in between playing with my curls and kissing my neck. "Are you, ummm, my boyfriend now, or..?" I trail off biting my lip. He sits up so fast I'm surprised he doesn't pull a muscle. "Of course I'm your boyfriend! I better be your boyfriend! Why? Is there someone else?!" he says this all with such a serious face that I can't help but laugh. "As if there could ever be anyone else." I say with a giggle. A giggle? Oh gods I am so far gone. "Did I, the great Percy Jackson, just make Annabeth Chase, giggle?!" he says in a mock British accent. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I mumble burying my face into his shirt to hide my shame. "So yes, I am definitely your boyfriend, but want to make it official?" he asks. "How so?" I ask intrigued. He reaches over me and picks up my phone dialing a number I can't see. It rings three times before a familiar sounding woman picks up. "Hello?" says the mysterious woman on the phone. "Hey mom! Yeah I'm fine I'm just here at camp taking care of Annabeth, she got sick. But she has something she'd like to tell you, doesn't she?" Percy says holding up the phone in my direction with a wink. I can't help laughing at him because only Percy would immediately call his mother to make our relationship official. "Annabeth, hello?" Sally says through the phone. "I love your son!" I yell into the phone, laughing. I hear her gasp as Percy takes the phone back and quickly hangs up. "Feeling better?" he whispers leaning over to kiss me fiercely. "Absolutely." I whisper back, because honestly, who knew getting sick could be so beneficial?


End file.
